


Catfish'd

by therealmissmurder



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmissmurder/pseuds/therealmissmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even though I trust Gerard, probably more than anyone in the world, my anxiety gets the better of me and I find myself contacting Max and Nev -- those two guys from Catfish. Two weeks later I got a response telling me they are interested in my story. I suddenly feel a flood of guilt and what is worse is the fact that I can’t tell to Gerard about it. This is the first time I’ve kept a secret from him, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a Frerard story in four or so years. I've moved on from the band but my two best friends love them, and this ship, more than anything. I've decided to start a series of Catfish fics with different pairings. I thought I'd dedicate this one to them.

Sometimes it seems too good to be true. I love his voice and the way we talk on the phone almost every night. He can calm me down even when I’m at my worst. But I hate the way he won’t send me pictures of his face and the way he gets when he drinks. He says he wants to sober up for me. I tell him I’ll believe it when I see it. Like everyone, we have good days and bad days. Gerard tells me I’m paranoid whenever I make him promise he isn’t just a school bully who’s found a new way of harassing me. And even though I trust Gerard, probably more than anyone in the world, my anxiety gets the better of me and I find myself contacting Max and Nev -- those two guys from Catfish. Two weeks later I got a response telling me they are interested in my story. I suddenly feel a flood of guilt and what is worse is the fact that I can’t tell to Gerard about it. This is the first time I’ve kept a secret from him, ever.

Before I know it there are cameras invading my house. My parents know about Gerard and I. They’ve accepted it in their own, confused way. I am a ball of nerves when it comes time to sit down with Max and Nev. I want to run. I want to call Gerard and tell him everything. I want to apologize for doubting him…  
“How did you and Gerard meet?” I’m asked by Nev who, at the same time is setting up his laptop and other equipment and I have to laugh because admitting this is going to make me seem like the nerdiest guy on the planet.  
“We met online through World of Warcraft,” I admit. “We started talking and found out we share a lot of similar interests. We started meeting up everyday on World of Warcraft and eventually, he just gave me his number.” I am very aware that I just put a bigger target on my back for the bullies at school.

“And how long have you two been talking?”  
I pause because sometimes I lose count. It feels like I’ve known him my entire life.  
“Seven… No, eight months. We’ve been dating for five.”  
It continues like this and I watch as Nev and Max search through the internet for clues. His phone number is traced to Belleville, New Jersey. I am confused because he told me he lived in New York but Belleville is the town my high school is in. Suddenly my worst fear, the one that I’ve spent the last eight months making Gerard promise wasn’t true, is now a possibility. Max and Nev see that I’m upset and decide to call it a night. They promise to do some more research that night and come check on me in the morning. Once they leave, I call Gerard.

“You promised!” I yell before he can even say hello.  
“What? Frankie, what on earth are you talking about?”  
“You fucking promised… You know the show Catfish?”  
Silence.  
“I fucking emailed them Gerard, they’ve been at my house all day. They tracked your phone to Belleville, New Jersey.”  
“... Frank, I can explain.”  
I hang up in a fit of anger and tears before he can even try to. I switch my phone to silent and ignore his flood of text messages.

The next morning Max and Nev return. I am so tired both physically and emotionally that I don’t even bother changing out of my pajamas.  
“We called Gerard last night,” Max tells me. Internally, I cringe. I don’t know what to say anymore so I just nod. Max explains that they heard about our phone call last night. They tell me Gerard sounded pretty upset.  
“Good,” is all I can muster up to say.  
“He’s agreed to meet up with you today at Starbucks.”  
I am shocked and even though I want to say no, I say yes and find some clean jeans to wear. In the car, I don’t bother reading through the dozen or so text messages from Gerard. Instead, I nervously smack my phone against my palm until we pull up at the coffee shop. Coffee… Gerard loves coffee.

“Frankie?” I hear a meek voice the moment I enter the door. I turn to see a boy, much taller than me standing with two cups of coffee in his hand. I can tell by the way he’s wearing sunglasses inside that he’s hungover. But after a moment of staring, I recognize him.  
“Gerard…” It’s not so much of a question than a statement. I’ve known this boy all along but never thought enough to put two and two together. “You’re that kid from my art class.”  
His smile seems to hurt him but he hands me a cup of coffee. I am surprised he remembers just how I take it. No cream. Extra sugar.

“Why didn’t you just… tell me?” I ask him, still unsure whether or not to still be angry. People are staring now, wondering why there’s a camera crew full of people.  
“I just didn’t think you could like me,” Gerard admits.  
My eyes narrow, “Of course I like you,” I say and pull him outside away from everyone.  
It takes me pushing myself all the way onto my toes to be able to reach Gerard’s lips and kiss him.  
“Does this mean you’re still my boyfriend?” asks Gerard, who now has a goofy looking half grin -- something that I will come to adore.  
“Only if this means you’re still mine,” I tell him.  
“Deal,” he says.  
“Deal,” I reply.

Playfully, I shove his shoulder. “It’s always a fucking adventure with you.”


End file.
